Cold Autumn
by spheeris1
Summary: DxRxD Wrote this around Halloween......three parts, shoujo-ai and light yuri
1. Cold Autumn 1

Cold Autumn Part One

By M.H.Hughes

Series: Gundam Wing

Pairing: R+D

Warnings: Shoujo-ai, noir, poetic, AU

Disclaimers: I own supporting characters, but nothing else ^_^

***********

Falling……

She watched the slow and hypnotic drifting of the leaves surround her. It made her pause on the concrete sidewalk and raise her blue eyes upward. A slight breeze caused strands of her hair to float over her face. For a second, Relena felt weightless…as if the wind could carry her away. And isn't that what she wanted? To hide from her pain? To disappear? 

She closed her eyes and felt the warm tears slide down her cheek. I can't stop crying , her tattered mind responded.

A hand gingerly touched her shoulder.

"Hey…uh,..Relena….are you okay? Do you need me to get somebody?" A cautious voice whispered from behind. Relena smiled weakly to the sky and wiped a jacket sleeve across her face.

"I'm fine, Beth…thanks."

Beth stepped in front of Relena and slipped her arm around Relena's waist.

"Let's get inside before we freeze, yeah?" She smiled warmly.

Everyday was a reminder. Everything was a reminder. The clock ticking or the coffee in her cup….the book bag hanging from the chair or the shirt thrown on the floor….Dorothy was not coming back.

Her clothes still littered Relena's closet, jasmine-scented blouses and sweaters, those black leather boots with the silver toe.

Her blue notebook still sat on the kitchenette counter, open ,with notes scribbled down for Romantic Literature 105.

Dorothy is not coming back. Ever.

Relena collapsed on the small couch and buried herself into the pillow. One month…

Just one month has passed since….

It was Thursday. We walked from classes and dumped her stuff at our dorm room. She wanted to go out and get a drink.

"Come on…one drink won't kill your ability to study late…" Dorothy pleaded, planting little kisses on my neck. I giggled and leaned into her waiting arms.

"If I don't pass this trig exam, I just might fail…." Relena murmured. Dorothy snorted.

"You? Fail? Miss 'my-grade-point-average-is-way-above-average' Peacecraft?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Relena retorted. Dorothy sighed heavily and pulled away.

"Is that a no?" She asked, grabbing her light jacket. Relena smiled softy.

"I'll be up and waiting for you. And I might even make it up to you…if you catch my drift."

Dorothy licked her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why, Miss Relena, how fresh you are this evening!" Dorothy said in mock horror. Relena laughed, reaching out for Dorothy's hands. Once the other girl was in her arms, Relena gave her at taste of what the night held. 

Relena let her tongue move into Dorothy's warm mouth and pull Dorothy's lips in between her teeth with a satisfied and playful growl.

"I'll hurry back." Dorothy whispered.

Then she was gone, out the door and into the dark….never to be seen again.

Relena woke up with a start, her eyes darting around the dark and silent room. She sat up fully and tried to collect herself. The red of the alarm clock showed her it was twenty after one in the morning. She rubbed her hands together, feeling cold all of a sudden. Had the radiator gone out again? She touched the metal lightly, jerking back her hand on contact. Burning hot. Relena slowly made her way to the light switch and flipped it up. No lights came on.

"Dammit…this place is falling apart." She cursed. A sudden movement caught her eye. The thin white curtain seemed to ripple from a light wind. No wonder it's cold in here…I left the window open, Relena thought, irritated at her forgetfulness. She went to the small window and shut it. A tiny bit of frost outlined one window pane and she ran her finger across it. A cold autumn means a warm winter.

Her father used to say that. She remember the red and gold leaves that covered her yard, raked into a large pile….awaiting Relena and her brother…..

She quickly shut her eyes, trying to fight back her tears. I have no one to call or to write, no one to confide in…Milliardo joined the military and is in Germany. Mother and I have never been close. Father….

A heart attack. 

For days she talked to no one, she wouldn't eat or sleep. Then came the nightmares. Her father drifted in a rowboat and Relena swam after him, never reaching him. Her voice screaming out into her bedroom, calling for him to return.

"I told Dorothy about the dreams. She is the only one who knew….why did she have to leave me as well? I want her back….Dorothy, please, come back to me…." Relena dissolved into tears, her body heaving with anguish as she slumped to the floor.

The curtain billowed again, caressing Relena's face. 

"I thought I closed you…" She whispered tiredly. Relena leaned her head against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyelids felt heavy with sleep once more and, even though she knew she should go to a more comfortable spot, Relena didn't want to move. But before slumber could claim her, she heard the doorknob turn and the door shut.

Her eyes shot open. Relena listened intently to light footsteps that stopped just short of where she was sitting. 

What the hell should I do? Try to make it to the bedroom phone and call the police? She squinted her eyes and searched for anything that could be a weapon. Relena crawled to the far closet and then stood up quietly. The footsteps came closer. Relena felt her heartbeat racing in her chest.

The curtain fluttered quickly this time, letting the moonlight in. And in that brief illumination, she saw her, she saw Dorothy. The girl stood there, staring at Relena and reached out with one hand.

"I came." Dorothy said, the words moving over Relena's body and causing her to shake uncontrollably.

"But…your, your…dead…I…" Relena stuttered. Am I losing my mind?! What is going on?! She saw Dorothy coming closer. Relena wanted to run or cry out but she was paralyzed by fear. Soft fingers grazed her cheek, leaving warmth in their wake….Dorothy's fingers.

"Your dead! I saw you, you died!" Relena screamed out, closing her eyes tightly, willing this nightmare to end.

Instead, she felt cool lips touch her own…a light and tender kiss. And suddenly Relena felt arms encircle her. It felt so safe, so secure. If only it were real…..

"It is. If you want it to be." A voice answered her thoughts, Dorothy's voice. Relena felt the last bits of sanity slip away and swallowed.

"Stay with me…please…" She begged. A long kiss on her forehead was the response.

"Hey…sleepyhead….wake up! Your gonna be late for your second class….I can't bail you out of another one!" A voice whispered and a hand shook her arms. 

Relena sat up and blinked. She was in her bed and her head hurt. In fact, it was pounding.

"I need some aspirin."

Beth laughed and went looking in the bathroom. She had known Relena since first semester and they had become friends quickly. The girl seemed to have it all. Good looks, good grades, a rich background yet was never snobby about it….she seemed like perfection to all who met her. But Beth could tell that underneath all of that, there was something kind of melancholy about the girl.

She tossed the bottle onto the mattress and got a glass of water.

"Bottoms up." She grinned. Relena just grimaced as she took the pills.

"You look awful, by the way. Don't tell me you got plastered?" Beth asked. Relena covered her head in her hands.

"I think I'm nuts actually. Maybe I should see a therapist."

"What? Why not just tell me, huh? Your best friend…and I'm cheaper. Not that money is an issue for you or anything. You can pay me if ya want." 

Relena looked up at Beth's grin and rolled her eyes. Beth then got serious.

"You can talk to me, I'm not all jokes. I can listen." Beth took Relena's hands into her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

"Well…I…dreamed about…Dorothy, but……" Relena stopped, watching the blanket with great interest. 

"That doesn't seem to require a shrink. She is….I mean, was….Oh, hell, I'm already fucking up." Beth moaned. Relena laughed slightly and assured Beth that is was okay.

"Listen, Dorothy died and you two loved each other….if you didn't think about her, then something would be wrong. It'll take time, lots of time but don't think you are crazy, Relena. Your not."

I can't tell her how vivid the dream was. Or how I don't know how I ended up in my bed. I cannot believe that Dorothy was here because she is dead. And that means that it is I who is insane.

*********

End of part one


	2. Cold Autumn 2

Cold Autumn Part Two

By M.H.Hughes

Series: Gundam Wing

Pairing: R+D/D+R

Warnings: Light yuri, noir-ish, AU

Disclaimers: Dorothy and Relena are owned by others, not I. ^^

*************

Relena stepped inside her room and tossed her bag onto the floor. Beth had tried to convince her to go to the movies with her, but Relena couldn't handle being out and about. It's like I have died as well, Relena thought to herself. She fished around in her refrigerator for dinner, having to settle on some leftover chicken chow-mein and a beer. It'll do in a pinch, she thought with a weak smile.

She turned on the TV and watched some mindless sitcom, her eyes drifting shut.

At first, she thought it was the TV. Some voice, very familiar, echoed in her head…..Relena fumbled for the remote yet couldn't find it. She reluctantly opened her eyes, rubbing them to clear up the somewhat blurred vision. The TV was off. So was the kitchen light. Relena sat up fully and looked around. Dark, it's always dark in here…..A flicker was caught out of the corner of her eye. She quickly flashed her gaze toward her bedroom. She could see the wavering of shadows on the wall then just a steady glow, a deep orange.

"What the hell…?" She murmured, getting up and walking quietly to the doorway.

Relena slowly peeked around the corner, her palms becoming sweaty as she clutched the doorframe. A cool breeze passed over her face as she looked in her room, wrinkling her brow at the several white candles that were lit. The comforter was turned down and the bed looked inviting. Relena walked in further, tentatively running her fingertips along the bedspread. A loud slam made her jump and wrap her arms around herself. The window….it was wide open. 

That edgy feeling returned to Relena's soul, causing her to freeze where she stood.

Red and yellow leaves blew inside the room, cascading to the floor.

It was crazy….*she* was crazy, but….but…..Relena licked her dry lips and walked to the window. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Dorothy?" She whispered. Nothing happened. Relena laughed and shook her head.

"I have lost my mind…..sheesh…." She ran a shaky hand through her hair and closed the window.

Relena kneeled down and grabbed one leaf in her fingers, crumpling it into dust. A sudden awareness pricked her senses, like she was being watched. 

Then she felt heavy, her body felt like sagging to the ground. Jasmine. The scent was everywhere, wrapping Relena up like a blanket, filling her every pore. Tears brimmed at her eyes.

"Don't cry." A soft voice said from behind.

"Your just in my mind….Your gone…please, stop this. Stop tormenting me." Relena sobbed. 

"Relena…" The voice cooed. 

Relena looked up and toward the bed. It seemed like a mirage, the leaves floating about and Dorothy, laying on the bed. A white sheet covered her and the girl smiled.

"Come to me." Dorothy commanded.

No matter what her mind or her senses were telling her, Relena didn't have the strength to resist.

Her fingers were at once icy and warm.

Each touch was soft upon her body, caressing every inch of her and teasing her.

Relena didn't know how her clothes seemed to disappear, but soon, her skin was on fire.

Kisses like she had never felt…..they were full and all-consuming. A cool tongue burned a trail down her stomach and to the inside of her leg.

Hands held her wrists or fingers were tangled in her hair. But Relena couldn't seem to touch Dorothy at all. Her arms felt like lead. She could only react to Dorothy's touch.

A throbbing pulse drove through her as Dorothy pushed her way inside. 

Relena arched her back, her eyes open yet not seeing anything but the light flickering on the ceiling.

"This isn't real…..this isn't real…." Relena whispered in between guttural moans.

But she did not awake from this dream, it just continued until she fell asleep, the leaves covering her up.

"I'm just worried about you, yeah?" Beth said, sipping her coffee. Relena flipped through a magazine and tried not to hear the anxiousness in her friend's voice. There was no real excuse for the missed classes. Relena just didn't care anymore. 

And she couldn't tell Beth the *real* reason. How would it sound? I need to sleep during the day because I spend all night with my dead girlfriend…..and I don't even know if it is real or just my loose grip on reality. Beth, I am a mental case. 

Relena just focused on the magazine until Beth jerked it away.

"If you can't talk to me, at least talk to someone." The girl said with a tired sigh.

"Beth, I…Listen, I am glad someone cares about me, especially someone like you….but I need to deal with this in my own way…in my own time…" Relena smiled wanly and took a long sip of her tea. Beth wasn't buying it.

"So, college means nothing to you now? Or anything else for that matter?"

"I..don't..know….maybe." Relena said softly. Beth frowned.

"Your dying right along with her. Do you think she would want this?" 

Relena felt an irrational surge of anger bubble up in her and she slammed the mug down. The surrounding café grew a little quiet.

"You have no idea what I am going through, so don't try to tell me how *I* should be acting or *what* I should be doing. It's my business." Relena said coldly. She then got up and left, storming off in a rage.

She was only trying to help, a small voice said in her brain.

But I want Dorothy to be there. Is that so bad? To have her back?

What if it is just you…….Damn! Relena stopped and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. She had wandered into the park. A sickening feeling coursed through her. This is where we met, three years ago, by accident or fate.

The sky was getting dark, a ominous gray and the wind picked up. A bitter chill in the air as it whipped around the trees.

She wanted to apologize to Beth. Relena decided to call her and they would talk, clear everything up. But first, tonight….Each moment was endured until she could go to her room and lose herself in this madness. Real or not, it is all I am living for.

*********

End of part two

Note: Ack! This is too short, I know, but I hope to finish this by Halloween…it is a projected four-part fic.


	3. cold Autumn 3

Cold Autumn Part Three

By M.H. Hughes

Series: Gundam Wing

Pairing: DxR/RxD

Warnings: A tiny bit more sinister than before…I don't want to spoil it ^_~

Disclaimers: The idea is mine, not the characters

*********

Relena laid there, breathing heavily and trying to push the sweat-soaked sheet off of her. A strong grip tugged at her arm.

"Stay." Dorothy's crisp voice ordered. 

Her mind was a battle ground, part of her desperate to stay….but a nagging doubt kept whispering at her….this isn't real. Relena sighed.

"I have to go at some point…" Relena said softly, avoiding actual eye contact with the seemingly real woman across from her. Dorothy's lilting laugh filled the room.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" The girl said with a grin. 

"Wha…what do you mean?" Relena asked.

But Dorothy just got up and walked to the window, her pale and naked form luminous in the darkness. Relena felt the faintness that followed each of these encounters, a cloying air that caused her to fall back onto the soft pillows.

Beth was persistent. After weeks of the two of them barely speaking to each other, Relena finally decided that getting back to the real world might do her some good. They went out to eat and to talk, sticking to safe subjects. Beth avoided mentioning Dorothy or Relena's failing grades, opting to just be pleased that Relena was talking to her.

"Thanks for this, it means a lot…you still being my friend when I haven't given you much reason to stick around." Relena said sheepishly. Beth grabbed Relena's hand.

"I'm not that shallow, I care about you."

"Even if I look like death." The minute Relena spoke the words, her body seemed to freeze. Death…why did I say that? Is it possible….?

"Hey, you okay?" Beth questioned. Relena smiled quickly.

"Yea…fine."

They started on dessert when Relena felt nauseated. The food seemed to make her sick all at once. She dashed for the restroom, gagging up into one of the toilets. Her head was pounding and she closed her eyes, trying to shut out the florescent light.

But once her eyes closed, she saw Dorothy, beckoning to her with this knowing smile.

The leaves. The bed. Fingers and lips.

Relena staggered to the mirror and splashed her face with cold water. Her image in the glass was pale, stark….She hadn't noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

But Dorothy still followed her, her voice reaching out to her senses.

Come to me, be with me…..Relena felt tears burn her eyes. She slumped to the tiled floor and sobbed openly.

"Your dead…your dead…." She whispered, her body shaking. 

"Then join me." Dorothy murmured into Relena's ear. Cold breath caressed Relena's neck. 

Then the glass shattered.

It was held in her hand. It cut into her palm. The blood dripped in crimson strings.

The world became black.

She felt warm but stiff. Her eyes seemed reluctant to open. A soft hand brushed hair from her face. Relena tried to speak.

"Shhhh….it's okay, just sleep…"

"Be…th…" Relena croaked out, her throat dry.

"Don't get agitated, just rest…I'm here…"

"Where…where's here?" Relena asked. 

"The hospital. You…you cut yourself, but your stitched up now. The doctor just wants to keep an eye on you for the night. I'll stay here though…if you want."

Cut myself? Relena moved her hands and felt the immediate burn in her right palm. What's wrong with me? What is happening to me?

"Beth…Beth, I…I'm losing my mind….Dorothy comes to me at night, that's why I stay locked up day and night…I miss her so much and she came for me…she wants me to die…" Relena was crying. Beth said nothing.

Here she was, watching her best friend have a mental breakdown…and there is nothing I can do about it, but to get her some kind of help…..Beth smiled softly.

"You just need to talk to someone, to get some help and you'll be fine…just try to rest, please?"

Once the girl had drifted off, Beth stepped into the hallway. She flagged down a nurse.

"Are there any psychiatrists on this floor?"

I can't sleep. I can't. She comes to me. She haunts me. She wants me to die with her, to be with her forever…..

Relena sat up and looked around her silent room. It's so quiet in here, so lonely. The floor was cold to her bare feet. She studied the wound on her hand, running her fingers over it and grimacing through the pain.

"Dorothy?" She asked aloud. Nothing. Just silence.

"I know you are watching me…..I can't do it, I can't die! I'm sorry….please forgive me…I still love you, with everything in me I love you."

No answer. Is she already gone from me? Dorothy was never one for betrayal. 

And I have left her behind.

So why don't I feel better? Why do I feel worse?

Two weeks later, Relena was begging professors to let her make up exams. She pleaded for sympathy and some of them were compassionate. She talked to a therapist and took anti-depressants. A few people in classes would snicker at her. The recent incident did not go unnoticed and she must have come off as a nutcase.

But Beth stood solid, wiling away the hours with Relena and comforting her when needed. Life was getting better.

She packed Dorothy's things away and sent them to her family, only keeping a few mementos to cherish. She was going to move on….only….

Only sometimes she would lie awake in bed and stare, her heart beating faster and faster, waiting……And yes, even hoping , that Dorothy would come to her.

One night she practically prayed for the girl to come back, if only one time.

But it didn't happen. Just darkness.

Relena came into the room just as the phone began to ring. She rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me…what's up? I didn't see you in lit class." Beth asked. Relena smiled into the phone.

"I got stuck in traffic on the way back from Dr. Morstein's office….two hours on the freeway."  
"Sounds rough. Just wanted to tell you that I have to go to my mother's house tonight….pasta bake for my little sister's birthday…" Beth sounded less than enthused. Relena laughed.

"Have fun."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Beth, I am an adult…I can spend one night alone."

"I'll call around eleven…might even drop in on ya…"

Relena chuckled and sighed.

"You should spend *sometime* away from me. Depression can be catchy."

"I prefer your company, so get used to it."

Relena grinned, feeling the calmest she had since before…before what happened. Suddenly, the kitchen light popped and it was dark. Relena muttered a small string of curse words to Beth's amusement.

"Listen, have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow." Relena said hastily, barely catching Beth's good-bye.

Damn lights…why do they keep going out like this? Should I call the maintenance guy? She picked up the phone, but no dial tone came from the receiver.

"Geez, what now?" Relena hung up and tried again. Nothing.

Fine, I'll just go find him myself, Relena decided. She went to the door and turned the knob when she felt a force push her away from the door.

Relena hit the ground, a sharp pain shooting up her arm. A shudder of fear chilled the blood in her veins….what's going on? She got up slowly and reached out for the doorknob once more.

She was able to open it, but it slammed shut. Relena backed away, feeling cold and wrapping her arms about her.

"I told you to come with me." A voice said in the dark. It sounded so disembodied and hard, but Relena knew who it was.

"Dorothy….please understand…" Before she could say anything else, the window flew open, the cold wind blasting inside.

"I will not let you go." The voice stated. Relena's eyes widened. She had to get out of here…but how? She sprinted for the door but cold hands grabbed her and pulled her back. Icy lips grazed her neck, sharp fingernails dug into her flesh……

"Say you'll come…."

"But…!" Relena's voice was cut off by the feather soft touches under her shirt, down her stomach and unbuckling her pants.

"Stay with me…."

Relena felt weak, her legs trembling. Through all of this, though, her arousal grew and burned through her.

"I'm afraid…" She whispered.

Dorothy laughed as she plunged her fingers inside of Relena, taking her upon the floor…..The laughter surrounded her as her body felt lighter and lighter. As she reach a fever pitch, Dorothy cooed into her ear.

"You are mine."

Beth sat at the desk and answered all the questions. She hadn't slept a wink and now she was a possible suspect. Crazy! I wouldn't hurt Relena, ever….no one cared that it hurt her, this whole mess! She actually got to see Relena's family, what there was of it. They seemed cold and silent. She couldn't tell if they were really upset at all.

Relena had not taken anything, nothing was stolen…it was if she had vanished. Beth felt tears prick her eyes.

Relena…where did you go?

******

The End

Happy Halloween! Or just happy to read my scary story! ^^

MH


End file.
